Memoires
by BeffyBeth
Summary: Brittana. Rated T but may change to M at a later date. Pure Brittana fluff. A video is a thing you can look back on, to remember the good times.. And that is exactly what Brittany and Santana intend to do.


**AN: Hey all you Brittana fans! I have decided that there is too much angst surrounding Brittany and Santana in Glee, so I'm writing a fic made entirely of fluff (and perhaps a tiny bit of smutty goodness... depends on whether I can get over my suck-ishness at writing them!) It will only be a couple of chapters long but I will try to make them as detailed as possible! Anyway... Enjoy!**

Brittana – Memoires 

Brittany bounded up the stairs, video camera in hand, an excited smile playing on her lips. She lifted the camera to her face, staring at the small digital screen as she hit the record button. She smiled wider as she walked into the large bedroom, watching silently as the brunette took clothes from the spacious walk-in closet and placed them neatly in a suitcase that lay open on the bed.

"Aah! There's my gorgeous girlfriend, packing for our first vacation together!" Santana smirked at the sound of the blondes voice. She turned, flashing a cheesy grin for the benefit of the camera.

"Britt. You're gonna fill the damn thing up before we even leave, at the rate you're going!" Santana joked, thinking back to the pointless things Brittany had already filmed. The Latina dumped the pile of clothes she was holding on the bed beside the suitcase, which was already threatening to overflow. She padded gracefully over to Brittany, taking the camera from her. She pointed it at the blonde, smiling brightly as she did.

"So, beautiful," She purred, to which Brittany blushed. "You excited?"

"Of course! I've never been to Paris before." Brittany replied, leaning in to kiss the brunette. Santana pulled away swiftly, pecking her on the lips a few more times before pulling away completely.

"Come on. I'm not packing all of that," She pointed to the closet. "By myself!"

* * *

The luminous white lights almost blinded Santana as she yawned, blinking tiredly in the brightness. Brittany grinned at her, chattering excitedly about the trip ahead. She retrieved the camera from her large coat pocket and aimed it at the unsuspecting Latina.

"Here we are... At the airport. It's 4 am and our flight isn't until 5:20 am." Santana glanced over her shoulder, groaning at the sight of the camera. She turned, blocking the lense with her palm.

"C'mon Britt. I look like crap... Turn it off!" Santana pleaded drowsily. Brittany laughed, ignoring her completely.

"No San. You look beautiful... Perfect." The blonde said, reaching out a hand to caress the brunette's cheek.

"I love you." Santana mumbled, eyes sparkling.

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

Santana gazed lovingly at the sleeping girl beside her. She smiled and reached into the blonde's coat pocket. She pulled the camera out slowly, careful not to disturb the blonde in any way. She switched it on, waiting until the small red light appeared before directing the lense towards Brittany's face.

"So, we've been in the air about 2 hours now... Only 6 to go... But Brittany has decided to go to sleep... So now I'm bored!" Santana whispered, her voice soft so nobody could hear her. She zoomed in on Brittany's face, directing the camera over her angelic features.

"She's so beautiful... How did I ever get so lucky?" Santana zoomed out, flipping the camera to point at her own face. She smiled gently.

"I love you Brittany. Don't you ever forget that."

* * *

"Merci..." Santana mumbled, pressing €20 into the palm of the bellhop's hand. He nodded gratefully, pocketing the note as he walked away. Santana closed the door behind her, laughing lightly as she watched the blonde run around the suite excitedly, her mouth open in awe. The video camera was clasped tightly in her hands, but Santana doubted it would be capturing anything apart from the ceiling and a flash of blonde hair every now and then. When Brittany finally stopped, which was a good 10 minutes later, she collapsed on one of the large cream sofas beside the Latina.

"Ah.. So you've finally decided to come back to earth, have you?" Santana smirked, stealing the camera from the blonde's hand. She aimed the camera down at Brittany's face, subconsciously licking her lips.

"Mm... You look gorgeous..." Santana growled, taking in the sight of the blush that had settled across the blonde's cheeks. The Latina placed the camera on the coffee table infront of them, making sure it was pointed in their direction. The blonde grinned, pushing herself up to meet Santana's lips. The kiss was simple but it was filled with love and pure and utter contentment. Santana was the first to pull away, smiling softly.

"I love you." She breathed, staring into the blonde's eyes. Brittany's lips stretched into a gentle smile, her eyes sparkling.

"I love you too." She replied, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips. "Did you know you can see the Eiffel Tower from the bedroom window?" The brunette smirked, lifting herself from the sofa with ease. She turned, strutting towards the bedroom, sensually shedding items of clothing as she did.

"Maybe we should go check it out?" She purred, stopping at the doorway to beckon the blonde with a simple twitch of her finger. Brittany scampered after her, ripping her clothes off as she made her way into the bedroom. Moans filled the suite a few minutes later, along with some high pitched shrieking and some loud declarations of love. When the passion had subsided, the girls lay side by side in bed, a sheet drawn half heartedly over the sweaty bodies.

"Oh fuck!" Santana exclaimed, springing up. The blonde looked at her, cocking her head to the side with confusion.

"What is it, San?" She asked, leaning back on her elbows. Santana smirked.

"Did you remember to turn the camera off?"

* * *

Santana looked at the camera from her place on the bed. It balanced precociously on top of the chest of drawers at the foot of the bed, red light shining proudly just above the lense. She smiled nervously at it, smoothing down the front of the black silk dress that she had worn to dinner. The sound of clinking echoed from the kitchen, alerting the Latina of the blonde's whereabouts. Brittany entered the room shortly after, holding a pair of crystal clean glasses and a rather expensive looking bottle of wine. Santana smiled, patting the bed beside her gently. Her eyes roamed freely over the blonde's body, silently admiring the tautness of her stomach underneath the light blue satin. The blonde padded towards her, setting the glasses and bottle down beside the camera. She sat down next to the brunette, taking hold of one of her hands. She stroked the tanned skin softly, running a gentle finger across the creases in the Latina's palm.

"Britt." Santana murmured, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

"Hmm?" The blonde replied, lifting her head to meet Santana's dark eyes.

"Britt." Santana repeated, a nervous smile taking over her lips. "Te amo, nena." Brittany nodded, flashing a breath-takingly sweet smile at the brunette.

"I love you too, San." The blonde giggled, squeezing the Latina's hand. Santana sighed lovingly, placing her free hand on Brittany's cheek. She leant in, planting a chaste but tender kiss on her lips. Santana pulled away slightly, leaning her forehead against the blonde's silently. She sighed again.

"Marry me?" She whispered, caressing the soft skin of Brittany's cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"W-What?" Brittany stuttered, her blue eyes wide with shock. Santana slipped from the bed, falling to her knees infront of the blonde. She reached under the duvet, retrieving the small black box quickly. She flicked it open, revealing the small white gold engagement ring. A diamond sat exquisitely in the center, proudly framed by two equally stunning, but moderately smaller, pink diamonds.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, would you please do me the single greatest honour... of marrying me?" Santana smiled, watching silently as the blonde's eyes filled with tears. Brittany nodded, struggling to find her voice.

"Yes!" She cried, pulling the brunette into a fierce kiss. Santana's eyes were watering when they finally parted, both gasping for air. The Latina plucked the ring from it's velvet interior, delicately sliding it onto the ring finger of Brittany's left hand. The blonde squealed – a sound which Santana felt heart-wrenchingly adorable – and swept the brunette into another passionate kiss. Santana stood, maintaining the connection of their lips as she pushed the blonde back into the rumpled sheets.

"Mmm... San?" Brittany mumbled in between kisses. The brunette pulled away, leaning down to pepper her fiancée's next with open mouthed kisses.

"Hmm?" Santana replied, running her hands up the blonde's toned thighs.

"Turn the camera off!"


End file.
